nyjedifandomcom-20200223-history
SIN
Samurai-Imperial Navy SIN was started in 120 ABY as a mercenary fleet under the command of Admiral Debelmeis, bearing the name "Samurai Navy", using a fleet he commanded for the Galactic Alliance. When the new Order of Sith and the Galactic Empire created an alliance to go against the Galactic Alliance, Debelmeis signed the Samurai-Alliance Contract which made his fleet once again a part of the Alliance. Unfortunately, despite the added help, the Alliance was still defeated. The Samurai Navy was renamed as the "Samurai-Imperial Navy". Debelmeis refused to fight for the Sith, so he withdrew into the Cloak of the Sith for five years until Darth Krayt's fleet found them. The massive battle took a toll on both sides, but in the end, the Samurai Navy was broken and Debelmeis was killed. Debelmeis's successor, Alister West, took on the responsibility of rebuilding the mercenary fleet in Debelmeis's original vision. Systems Intelligence Network Upon contracts with multiple systems as well as weapon and starship development, Alister West reformed the mercenary fleet and changed the name to the "Systems Intelligence Network." They took a watchman stand on the galaxy as Debelmeis wanted, choosing to not directly interfere with galactic politics unless absolutely necessary. Upon West's death, SIN split into multiple cells, fully capable of operating independently if need be. The vast intelligence network took several hundred years to spread through the entire galaxy. Now, SIN keeps to itself. It develops weaponry, droids, starships, and other technologies while keeping an eye on the galaxy. SIN has been known to only step in when it is in the best interests of the galaxy as a whole. They claim no territory or planets because they have no boundaries. SIN would be best known for bioengineering and weapons technology. There could be a corporation researching bio-weapons for sale to the Sith army, then SIN could hire a select few "good" characters to take care of the threat. Most SIN operatives (like Kyuubi Solo) are hired under freelance contracts when needed and not given any information about the organization since they like to keep secret. Military Since their humble beginning as a mercenary fleet, SIN has always had a formidable military force. The best combat training techniques taken from ancient Mandalorian and Echani styles, advanced armor and weapons, and great strategic leaders make SIN soldiers some of the most formidable in the galaxy. Their fleets are usually small and spread out over the galaxy. Several are hidden in areas only accessible by SIN personnel, hidden in asteroid fields or nebulae, waiting for their call to duty. SIN admirals are usually recruited from other fleets, or are academy students that show a great amount of potential. Once recruited into SIN, though, personnel cannot leave without a memory wipe. (Freelance agents like Kyuubi are an exception as they aren't given much information about the whereabouts of SIN's active facilities.) Special Forces SIN has three special ops teams: *'GOLD Team'- (Ground Operations, Legionnaire Division) By far the highest trained soldiers in all of SIN, each member is usually enhanced with genetic augmentations to make them stronger, faster, and smarter than a normal being. There are always three available squads: Alpha, Bravo, and Delta. A team usually consists of a leader, technician, heavy weapons specialist, explosives specialist, sniper, and three nonspecializing commandos. Alpha team is commanded by Jon Grymm. *'RED Team'- (Rapid Emergency Deployment Team) These are a special group of well-rounded soldiers who are always ready to go. They are not as highly trained as the GOLD Team, but they are completely fearless. Most of the team is made of adrenaline junkies who live for combat drops into hot zones. Just like the GOLD Team, the RED Team has three active squads: Alpha, Bravo, and Delta. If the situation calls for it, Jon Grymm will lead the Alpha team. *'Nighthawks'- (Black Ops) Some of SIN's most advanced stealth technology has gone into creating these invisible commandos. They use a combination of powerful stealth field generators, sensor scramblers, and sound dampeners to sneak into almost anywhere undetected. Most of the Nighthawks work alone or as a pair, but rarely as a team. Each agent is outfitted with a specialized sealed suit. The suit enhances the wearer's speed and strength, while providing strong cover against both physical and energy damage. Most agents used silenced disruptor pistols and vibroblades for stealth purposes. *'Watchmen'- (Force-trained warriors) During the time Alister West was the decision maker of SIN, he thought it unwise to be without connections to the Force. SIN secretly abducted Force-sensitive children and ran tests on them to see if they could make a warrior of the Force that could remain loyal to the leader of SIN rather than to a Code of light or dark, like the Imperial Knights of the Galactic Empire. They were intensely trained in lightsaber combat and Force techniques to make them as formidable as Jedi. In addition, they were highly trained in the use of dual blaster pistols to take down enemies at a longer range. Watchmen usually wear an all black combat hardsuit, a brown hooded cape, and sometimes a helmet. Most of them are armed with a pair of blaster pistols and a golden-bladed lightsaber. Now, Avaris O'Rillio is the Grand Master of the order, being the most experienced of the Watchmen. Notable Technology *'Shaped Plasma'- (Available to general public) Plasma is held into a certain form by a small magnetic field generator built into the handle of the weapon. The hot energy of the blade can cut through most armor and can cut an opponent in half with one swipe. When in use, a fail-safe is active. The handle, must be under pressure from the handler to be activated so that the weapon can be stored safely. These weapons, when used properly and skillfully, can easily stand up to a lightsaber. It is preferred by non Force sensitives because they don't need a crystal to create and can be made in designs that are a lot easier to handle than a lightsaber. The blade can extend up to four feet long, depending on battery life. *'Combat Hardsuit-' (Available to general public) The inner layer consists of armorweave with kinetic padding. Areas that don't need to be flexible, such as the chest or shins, are reinforced with sheets of lightweight metal alloy. The outer layer consists of automatically-generated shields. Objects traveling above a certain speed will trigger the barrier's reflex system and be deflected, provided there is enough energy left in the shield's power cell. Armored hard-suits are sealable to protect the wearer from extremes of temperature and atmosphere. Standard equipment includes an onboard mini-frame and a communications, navigation, and sensing suite. The mini-frame is designed to accept and display data from a weapon's smart targeting system to make it easier to locate and eliminate enemies. *'Smart Targeting-' (Available to general public) Smart targeting allows weapons to correct for weather and environment. Firing on a target in a howling gale feels the same as it does on a calm day on a practice range. Smart targeting does not mean a bullet will automatically find the mark every time the trigger is pulled; it only makes it easier for the marksman to aim. *'Blink Project-' (Deemed too powerful for commercial use) A subspace device capable of almost instantaneously moving an object from one location to another. Transporters are able to dematerialize, transmit and reassemble an object. Since teleporters are not limited by a site-to-site transfer, it is usually used to transport from a ship down to a planet's surface and back. *'Warforge Project-' (Deployment pending) Made as a safeguard against Jedi and Sith alike, these soldiers were made using Yuuzhan Vong DNA samples. Their DNA combined with current genetic augmentations creates a super strong and fast soldier resistant to Force-based abilities. *'Chameleon Project'- (Available to SIN personnel only) This advanced suit can scan, or "copy", a sentient being of a similar build and stores it inside the suit's internal computer. It copies clothes, physical appearance, and voice and can replicate it using colored holographic technology. Unfortunately, it only works in the visible spectrum. Those who can see in infrared or ultraviolet can see through the illusion. *'GARINDAN Project'- (Available to public) General ARea Defensive Integration Anti-spacecraft Network consists of anti-missile / anti-fighter laser turrets on the exterior hull. Because these are under computer control, the gunnery control officer needs to do little beyond turn the system on and designate targets as hostile. Since lasers move at light speed, they cannot be dodged by anything moving at non-relativistic speeds. Unless the beam is aimed poorly, it will always hit its target. In the early stages of a battle, the GARDIAN fire is 100% accurate. It is not 100% lethal, but it doesn't have to be. Because of diffraction of the laser, the weapons have a short range. *'Normandy Project-' (Captained by Kyuubi Solo) A prototype starship, optimized for scouting and reconnaissance missions in unstable regions, using state-of-the-art stealth technology. For most ships, the heat generated through standard operations is easily detectable against the absolute-zero background of space. The Normandy, however, is able to temporarily sink this heat within the hull. Combined with refrigeration of the exterior hull, the ship can travel undetected for hours, or drift passively for days of convert observation. Another component of the stealth system is the Normandy's revolutionary Tantalus drive core, which is twice the size of a normal ship its size. The drive core alters gravitational pull created in the ship's wake, making it completely unsensable.